Promises! Should We Make Them?
by RinYukimi
Summary: A surprise is waiting in the wings and once it is leaked people's worlds will change; especially for the two involved with the surprise. Will Maka and Soul be able to deal with it? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is an attempt at me writing a somewhat cute story but loaded with FEELS

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Rubble rains down once a palm slammed against a building. Grunting irritably, Maka forces herself up and grabs Soul. Panting heavily she stares down the Kishin that was mocking the two with a dance resembling a monkey. Maka turns her head to the side and spits blood. Her grip on Soul tightens as she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"Maka! Damn it answer me Maka, this isn't cool," Soul barks.

"Shut up Soul, I'm trying to concentrate," Maka replies gritting her teeth. Gathering her thoughts Maka manages to calm herself down and locks eyes with their enemy. "You ready Soul?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replies with a smirk.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Both yell simultaneously after combining their soul wavelengths. Feeling the threat the Kishin quit dancing and charged at the meister. Maka charged also and once they were close she dodged the kishin's attack and swung Soul directly into its gut, slicing it into. With a cry of pain the Kishin dissolved into nothing but a floating soul. Transforming back into human form Soul grabs his diner and enjoys as it slithers down his throat. With a quick burp he turns to Maka; grinning he gives her a thumbs up. She hands over a tired smile and throws her arms behind her back.

"Only one more," she reminds him.

"Yeah. Let's not screw up again and have to start all over. That really wasn't cool." Soul says with a yawn. Maka nods before supporting herself with a nearby building. Soul rushes over to her and forces her to lean on him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Soul," Maka says frantically pushing him off her.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week."

"Nothing… Really its nothing," she lied. Soul scratches his head before balling his hand into a fist and lightly tapping Maka on the forehead.

"We're a team you know. You can tell me anything." Maka blinks at him for a moment before smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know. Soul how about we hunt for our witch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Oh now I can eat, man am I starving."

"But you just ate," she repremends.

"One Soul isn't going to feel me up," he answers heading back to their apartment. Maka rolls her eyes, smiles and chases after her partner.

Soul propped his feet up once he plopped into his chair and crosses his arms behind his head. Maka was staring down at a book trying to read it; once her eyes ran over a word she forgot what it said so she went back to re-read it. She was becoming frustrated with herself. Black Star plopped down next to Soul, elbowed him in the side and began telling Soul about his great accomplishment. As much as annoyed she would become with Black Star, Maka tried to listen. However her ears began ringing and her head started pounding. Maka placed her hands on her head and tried to disappear into the book; she soon shoved the book aside and stared at the table. Once Stein rolled in Maka planted her eyes on him and dropped her arms hopping to concentrate better. Maka's migraine grew worse causing her to hold her head once more and lay her head down; she held back tears by shutting her eyes tightly.

"Aka… Maka!" She heard which brought her to reality. Looking over she sees a worried Soul who was lightly shaking her arm.

"Soul?" she questions while blinking. Scanning the room she notices every eye was on her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Soul asks. Maka smiles at Soul which causes pain to shoot through her face.

"Yes I'm fine," she lied while her eyes watered.

"Maka you're lying," Black Star pointed out while now sitting in front of her and two inches from her face. Maka stands up and backs away from him.

"I am not lying Black Star, I'm-" Before Maka could finish talking her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor. Soul quickly went to her side and held her. Picking her up he glances at Stein who nods; Soul rushes out of the room and heads to the infirmary.

An hour passed before Soul could enter the infirmary. He spent the time pacing in front of the door. Soul kept looking down the hall waiting for Spirit to come running down but he knew it was useless; Lord Death had sent him on a mission. Soul clenched his fist tighter; when he wanted Spirit around he was a no show. Once Stein opens the door Soul immediately rushes into the room only to see Maka asleep on the bed; an IV stuck into her arm. Soul turned his gaze back to the mad scientist.

"I have run a few tests on her; I am waiting for the results which will take a while. I can say this is not her normal case of over exerting herself," he answers before Soul could even ask. As Stein is called to Lord Death's room Soul grits his teeth and sits in a chair next to Maka. He stared at the floor for a few minutes before grabbing Maka's hand and holding it to his forehead.

"Maka what's wrong with you?" He whispers.

* * *

So this was short and may not be interesting but the next chapters will be I promise... Oh look a pun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A ceiling welcomed Maka once she opened her eyes. Glancing to the right she saw her father sleeping in a chair next to the window; the sun was starting to rise. She blinked once she turned to the left; also sleeping in a chair was Soul. Maka turned to her father again when she heard him moving; their eyes met once he opened them. A goofy grin came to his face causing Maka to tense but instead of acting crazy like usual he simply scooted the chair closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her. Maka lets out a breath she had been holding and half smiles.

"A little sore… and my head hurts," she answers. Spirit nods as he decides what to say next.

"Maka… Do you know what happened?"

"No…. I just felt horrible," she answers after a moment of silence. Spirit slightly moves some of Maka's hair from her face and smiles at her. "You're being weird," she informs him.

"Weird?! Can't we have a father daughter moment without it being weird!?" Spirit whines causing Maka to hold back a small smile.

"Hey! It isn't cool to wake someone," Soul grumbles. Maka forces herself to sit up; she leaned against the back board of the bed as her energy left her. Soul stood, stared at Maka, and then walked out of the room; Maka watched him go. When Soul re-entered the room Spirit was handing Maka a glass of water. She slowly drank it. Stein followed Soul in and shoved Spirit aside; Spirit pouted in the corner before standing beside Soul.

"All the tests came back negative; saying that there are still three more test results I am waiting for."

"Why are you taking your time then?" Spirit questions half irritated.

"I prioritized which result would matter most; by the end of the day I'll have the last three. Until then, Maka you are allowed to attend class."

"That's only if you feel like it. You can stay here or return your apartment," Spirit informed. Maka thought for a long moment before sighing; she looked her father in the eyes.

"I think I'll go to class."

"Maka are you sure about that?"

"Yes Soul."

Soul carefully watched Maka as he walked behind her; he wanted her to stay in the infirmary. Sid passed them up in the hallway and told them Lord Death wanted to see them; Soul shoved his hands into his pockets and switched directions. Upon entering, Maka stopped walking and took in deep breaths. She shooed Soul off when he tried to investigate; according to her she was fine. Maka took ten minutes catching her breath before walking again. Lord Death ended the call he had and turned around by bouncing.

"Hello hello!" he sang.

"Good morning Lord Death," Maka said cheerfully.

"And a good morning to you. I'm glad you came, I have information about a witch-"

"Lord Death now isn't a good time for that," Soul interrupts.

"Oh it isn't?"

"See Maka is-"

"Now is a perfect time Lord Death. Soul is worrying over nothing," Maka cuts Soul off. Soul glares at her.

"Well in that case! You two will be accompanying Kid and Black Star; they have their own mission but in the same place you two are going."

"You said you have information on her?" Soul asks.

"Yes that, Kid will inform you. Now get going you two." Lord Death pushes them towards the exit and waves.

"YAHOO!," Black Star yells as he jumps off a building.

"He sent us to Paris?" Soul questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for Black Star to jump off the Eifel Tower," Liz says watching the ninja; his energy level was at max.

"Black Star and Tsubaki your destination is the Notre Dame Cathedral. Soul and Maka you two will follow me to Versailles," Kid said while scanning over a piece of paper.

"Versailles?" Maka asks.

"Yes. Your witch is hiding somewhere nearby; along with our kishin," Kid informs. Liz groans at her meister's words; Patty jumped for joy.

"First one to destroy their mission wins!" Black Star yelled before running off.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried while chasing him. Maka sighs, feeling sorry for Tsubaki.

Staring up at the Palace all were in awe. Kid's eyes gleamed as he scanned over the symmetry that was standing in front of him. Maka broke from the group and extended her soul trying to find the witch. A few seconds flew by; she soon found a location. Informing Soul, they took off; he wanted to take in the sights longer but he was worried about Maka. Soul sat on the ground as Maka searched for the witch; once second she could pinpoint the location, the next it was gone. Maka let out a sigh of frustration and kicked a tree. Maka quickly looked; someone stared down at her from the tree. As she called for Soul she felt her knees buckle. Taking the situation to her advantage, the witch frantically ran off. Soul helped Maka to her feet and sighed as he watched the witch get away.

"Come on Soul! We can still catch her," Maka said once Soul tried escorting her in the other direction.

"Maka you're in no condition to fight her."

"How do you know that? Stein said there's nothing wrong with me,"

"No Maka he said he had three tests he was waiting for results for. What if one of those comes back positive?"

"… Then that is a perfect reason to go after that witch."

"What?! Why do you say that?"

"What if I can't fight with you anymore? Soul I promised I would make you a great death scythe! In order to do that we need ninety nine kishin souls and a witch soul!" Soul grits his teeth and hits Maka on the side of her head.

"That's not important now!" he yells.

"Soul I promised you! I promised I'd become a great Meister so I could make you a great death scythe. This may be our only chance!"

"Maka you're already a great Meister!" With Soul's statement Maka stares at him in shock. "… We don't have to rush. That wouldn't be cool if you got hurt just because of me." He says embarrassed. After a few moments of silence Maka heads back towards Versailles; once they step next to a window they hear a ringing sound.

"Hello! Maka, Soul can you hear me?"

"Lord Death?" Maka questions.

"Ah good. I'm glad I got a hold of you two. Stein says you two should come back; he's got the results."

"You bastard! I swear I'll kill you!" Spirit hollers at Soul once he was in view.

"Kill me? For what?"

"Maka it would be best if you two came back. Forget the witch for now; I would like to place you under medical attention. Also be careful on your way back; otherwise you…. And the baby could end up in danger." Stein informs shoving Spirit out of the way.

* * *

Yes, Yes I did. Soul might want to hide


	3. Chapter 3

Ah Soul and Maka soon to be parents; how strange is that?

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Maka sat on a stool in the infirmary, staring down at the floor. Stein couldn't be telling the truth. Her hand found its way onto her stomach trying to feel any sign of life. Soul stood next to her being chewed out by Spirit; Spirit had grabbed Soul's shirt collar and gripped it tightly to the point Soul had some trouble breathing. Instead of fighting with Spirit, Soul simply stared up at him; he could barely believe Maka is pregnant.

"Professor Stein I can't be pregnant," Maka finally says causing everyone to glance at her; Spirit loosened his grip on Soul.

"That is what I thought as well so I had Mira check again. Maka you are six months pregnant."

"Six months!?" Spirit yelped.

"Yes Spirit, six months. Because Maka has gained no weight during her pregnancy then I would like to monitor her and the baby," Stein answers glancing at Maka.

"Monitor me?"

"For a few days I would advise you to remain here. After that Mira will make house trips,"

"Where is Mira? I want to hear this from the actual nurse," Spirit complained bouncing over to Stein. Stein pulled on Spirit's cheek.

"She went on a mission with Sid and asked me to pass the news along."

"Can…Can I still hunt down the witch?"

"Maka!" Soul growled, facing her.

"No. I may not know anything about children but I do know it would be unwise to put yourself in any sort of danger," Stein replies.

"Maka you need to make sure you and the baby are healthy and safe," Spirit adds kneeling next to her and laying a hand on her knee.

"We only need a witch's soul in order for Soul to become a death scythe. I promised him I would help him; that's what miesters do," she tells her father.

"Maka we've been over this. We don't have to rush, that wouldn't be cool…. We…. We can wait until the baby is born before getting that witch soul."

"But Soul,"

"Maka!" Spirit slightly yells causing everyone in the room to become silent. "Soul is right. If you take on a witch you could injure yourself or harm the baby; worse case scenario would be the baby dying," Spirit informs sternly making Maka take him seriously. Maka sighs and lowers her head.

"Mira will be in later to check on you," Stein says exiting the room.

"Spirit, Lord Death would like to see you," Marie says peeking into the infirmary. Spirit glances at Maka who nervously smiles up at him; her eyes telling him to go. He rubs the back of his head before following Marie out of the room. An awkward silence follows the soon to be parents that lasts about twenty minutes.

"Our…. First time huh?" Soul asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess so," Maka replies moving to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I didn't think that could happen." The awkward silence returns. Both look towards the door when it swings open; Black Star bursts in and jumps on the empty bed across from Maka. Tsubaki runs in, panting when she stops to catch her breath. Kid, Liz and Patty soon follow behind. The awkward silence only became more awkward as the only noise in the room was Patty giggling.

"So…. Um… You'll be a mommy?" Tsubaki finally asks.

"… Yeah… That's what Stein said Mira said," Maka nervously answers.

"Congratulations," Tsubaki kindly smiles at Maka which chips away a small portion of Maka's anxiety. Black Star jumped from the bed and landed in front of Maka; a since of déjà vu ate at her mind.

"So that means you and Soul had sex right?" Black Star's face meets the ground when Soul punches him in the face.

"Don't go around saying that!" Soul yells.

"I'm so sorry for Black Star, Maka," Tsubaki frantically apologizes while bowing. Black Star hops to his feet and slams his forehead into Soul's; they press against each other.

"Are you looking for a fight Soul?"

"Maybe I am Black Star."

"Let's hope your child gets more of your genes," Kid says to Maka while nodding at his comment.

"And why is that Kid?" Maka questions.

"Because you are the more symmetrical parent," he smiles at Maka's future child. Liz smashes her palm into Kid's face.

"Kid your shirt isn't symmetrical in the back," Liz lies causing Kid to hysterically try to fix the problem. "Maybe we should kick them out."

"Yeah, that way only us girls can be in the room," Patty laughs, rocking on the bed next to Maka.

"No it's fine."

"Maka are you alright?" Tsubaki asks worried.

"Yeah…. I'm still in shock that I'm pregnant… I'm still a child myself but there is one growing inside of me," Maka's statement caused the commotion in the room to pause.

"So are you going to keep the baby or give it up for adoption?" Liz asks throwing her arms behind her head.

"Adoption?" Soul questions have startled. Maka looked at Soul who was running over the possibilities in his head. Liz begins to apologize for her statement. Black Star soon plopped next to Maka and slightly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey don't worry about it. You have Black Star here to help you, plus it's another person to worship the awesomeness of me," he says grinning and glancing at Maka.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried. Maka stared at the ninja meister before smiling.

Soul eagerly sat on the edge of the bed across from Maka's as he watched Mira check Maka's statuses. An hour ago Maka had almost collapsed to the floor while going to get a book so Soul had forced the others to leave. Now he nervously looked over Maka who could barely keep her eyes open; her head kept bobbing as her eyes closed. Mira soon made Maka lay down.

"Get some rest Maka, I'll be back later to check on you," Mira half tells half orders Maka.

"O-Ok," she weakly nods before watching Mira leave. Maka sighs and closes her eyes. Soul convinced Maka was asleep walked over to the sink "S-Soul?"

"Not cool Maka, I thought you were asleep," he says half jumping. Maka laughs at his reaction.

"You can leave if you want, it must be boring here."

"What? And leave my meister to take care of herself? That wouldn't be very cool. Besides how pathetic would you look trying to get a glass of water?"

"Pathetic?!" she yelps. She wished a book was near her so she could throw it at him. Maka closes her eyes again planning to ignore him; however she shivers and opens her eyes. Soul is standing next to her, his hand placed on her forehead holding down a wet rag.

"Your head was warm so I thought you could use this," he says shrugging it off. Maka smiles up at him which causes Soul to hide a small blush.

"Thank you Soul." He pulls a stool close to her bedside and planted his butt down. He gulped and tucked some of Maka's hair behind her ear once it fell in her face. A blush crept to Maka's face at his touch.

"Hey Maka…. We should… We should keep the baby. We're the parents so we should raise it." Maka blinks up at her weapon, a mixture of shock and confusion showing on her face. "I… I want to raise our child together."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally a new chapter! I've just been lazy to type it Muhahahaha

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Maka sighs as she stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She glances down and placed her hand on her stomach; disbelief still weighing on her mind. How could she be six months pregnant and have no symptoms. Mira had told her there were females that never found out until the due date. Maka shakes her head and looks back up at her reflection. Staring back at the meister was a young girl who looked as if she would pass out at any moment.

"Maka you better be here" came Soul's voice.

"I'm in the bathroom Soul," she answered somewhat irritated. Maka joins her partner in the infirmary and sits herself on the bed; she lets a sigh exit her throat. "I'm sick of being here."

"Mira said she may let you go home today."

"Soul, she said may let me go home."

"Hey it wouldn't be cool if she let you go home and you had to come back. If she says it is safer for you to stay then I agree with her," he sat on the second bed. Maka glared at him for a brief moment before quickly glancing away to hide a blush. Soul's words echoed through her mind from two nights ago; he wanted to raise their child together. "Hey are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Soul. You don't have to worry about me."

"You should really stop saying that," Soul sternly says while staring at her. Maka tensed at his gaze when his statement rung through her ears; technically he had a point. In order to avoid Soul, Maka stands and heads back to the bathroom. However before she even made it past the bed she held her stomach and doubled over. Soul quickly ran to her side, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Maka what's wrong?"

"The baby…. It kicked," she answered half in pain but half astonished.

"Kicked?" Soul repeats puzzled. Maka takes his hand and places it on her stomach. They waited a while before Soul felt his child; a grin crept to his face. His grin vanished once he realized Maka was feeling pain; Maka gave him a small smile.

"Hey hey hey! Don't get all cuddly with my daughter!" Spirit yells when he walks through the door. Maka sourly glances at him while Soul removes his hand.

"How was that cuddling?"

"You were touching her!"

"If that was cuddling then what do you do with all those girls?" Maka asks irritated. Spirit freezes and begins to twiddle his fingers.

"How are you feeling today Maka?" Mira questions while walking in and ignoring Spirit.

"A little exhausted is all,"

"You're not in pain? My baby girl isn't hurting?" Spirit asks bouncing up to her.

"No! Just…. Actually I felt pain when the baby kicked."

"K-kicked?!" Spirit yelps

"How long did the pain last?" Mira quickly jumps into nurse mode.

"Only for a few seconds."

"That's good," Mira sighs with relief.

"How is that good?! My sweet baby was in pain!"

"Dad," Maka mumbles while her eye twitched.

"Sometimes some pain for only a few seconds is normal in a pregnancy. Maka is finally feeling some effects of being a soon to be mother," Mira explains.

"So there is nothing wrong with Maka or the baby?" Soul asks.

"At the moment, no there is nothing wrong with either of them. Speaking of, Maka because you have shown improvement I have concluded that you can go home."

"Really?" she asks somewhat excited.

"Is that safe?" Soul and Spirit ask in unison.

"I believe so yes. I will check up on her constant times so there is no need to worry."

"What a relief," Maka says smiling brightly.

"Maka whenever you need me I'll come running to you!" Spirit happily says while Mira pulls Soul aside.

"What's up Mira?"

"Even though I am giving her permission to leave I need you to watch her carefully. She has not gained any weight plus I still don't know what symptoms she might have."

"I planned to anyway," he says hoping nothing would actually happen.

Soul sat on the couch flipping through a parenting book Spirit had shoved into his hands earlier. Groaning Soul tosses the book to the other side of the room and looked up at the ceiling. He soon looks over when he hears Maka mumbling to herself. A smirk comes to his face when realizes she is talking about having to miss class because it might not be safe. Shaking his head he stands up and walks to her.

"You're such an idiot."

"An Idiot?!"

"Worrying about school, it's not cool Maka. I bet you worried about it in the shower too"

"If I don't worry about school I could fall behind! Besides if I'm not taking school seriously I could end up like you."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I think you know what I mean" Maka scans the room and notices the book. She walks over and struggles to pick the book up; a shot of pain ran through her body. "Maybe we should start thinking of a name."

"A name?"

"I am six months pregnant... We should be able to give him or her a name when he or she gets here."

"So then…you-"

"Yeah. I decided I'll keep the baby…I… I actually like the idea of us raising a child together," she answers blushing. Soul brightly smiles at Maka after a moment of staring at her. Before he could say anything Maka covers her mouth and quickly rushes to the bathroom. Soul follows only to witness her throwing up. He freezes, not sure what to do. Taking in a deep breath he grabs one of Maka's pony tail holders from the sink and ties her hair back in a high pony tail. He then sits next to Maka gently rubbing her back, occasionally caressing hair from her face once it fell.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter would have been uploaded three days ago but my laptop did something to it so I got lazy and didn't fix it sooner.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Maka drowsily opens her eyes and stares out the window. Sighing she tries to drown her face in the pillow. Maka's hand makes its way upon her stomach when it growls which causes her to groan; she hasn't eaten anything it three days because she couldn't keep anything down. She was afraid to eat. Mira had come to check on her and said if Maka couldn't eat on the fifth day she needed to be hospitalized and monitored. Maka slowly sits up and sniffs the air when a scent drifted into her nose; she forces herself onto her feet and follows the smell. Maka found herself in the kitchen; standing near the stove was Soul shoving a spoon in his mouth. He switches the stove off and grabs a bowl from the cabinet; Soul sets the bowl on the table after filling it with food.

"Soul?"

"Mira said you should eat something today, so I made you leek soup... She said it helps," Soul answers while rubbing the back of his neck. Maka stares at the bowl for a few moments before sitting down. Hesitantly Maka takes a bite of her soup and swallows; she glances at her partner.

"Thank you Soul, it's delicious," she sighs. Soul smiles at her and rolls his eyes. He then places a cup of water next to her. "This is a bit strange."

"What is?"

"You taking care of me... It's odd."

"Wha? That isn't cool Maka; you took care of me every time I was injured or sick. How is this any different?" Maka slightly laughs at his response.

"Never mind Soul," she says before taking another bite. Once she was done eating Maka sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She flinched when the baby kicked so she gently rubs her stomach. Soul sits on the other end of the couch and grabbed the baby book again; he had only gotten to the fourth page since it was given to him. He only read two lines before setting it on the table. "No wonder your grades are bad," Maka teases.

"It's not my fault I hate books; besides who needs a book to tell them how to be a good parent? I'm sure your dad never read one... On second thought maybe I should read it."

"I don't think you would be a terrible father," Maka blushes as Soul glances at her. He blushes as well but looks away.

"You... You would be a good mother," he shyly says. Maka hides a very small smile. They sat in silence for twenty minutes before Maka let out a pained breath. "What's wrong?" Soul questions a bit worried.

"The baby... keeps kicking is all."

"Does it always hurt?"

"Not when I'm laying down," she takes in a breath and releases it.

"Then maybe you should go lay down."

"I've been in bed for three days now. I don't want to be in there," she complains. Soul thinks for a moment.

"Then you can lay on the couch," he replies while standing up.

"Eh? No it's fine, I don't really need to lay down. Mira said this is normal right?" Soul plops down on the couch irritated; he didn't like the fact that they relied so much on Mira. Maka held her stomach again as her face scrunched up from the pain; she was rethinking the whole laying down thing. Soul blushes when an idea came to his mind; gulping he grabs Maka's shoulder and pulls her down, her head laying on his lap.

"Wha? Soul?" Maka panics as she blushes a deep red.

"You were complaining about your bedroom and you didn't want me to move... So this will have to do," he answers while ignoring Maka's gaze. Maka gulps and rolls over on her side trying to get comfortable.

"Fine but I don't want you crying when your leg falls asleep."

"Hold on a second I'm not a baby!" he growls before tensing up; Maka had cuddled to his lap. Soul hesitated for a moment before caressing Maka's head. Maka would never admits this out loud but she enjoyed Soul's touch; she tried leaning into his hand.

"Hey Soul... Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I really don't care as long as it is healthy and can kick Black Star's ass," he grinned at his own joke. Maka couldn't help but giggle. As Soul continued to rub Maka's head, she began to drift off.

Soul shifted in his seat as he waited for Maka's check up to be done. For some reason he wasn't allowed in the room. Soul came to the conclusion Spirit had something to do with it. Rubbing the back of his head, Soul remembered the last home visit Mira made. She informed the two that Maka wasn't gaining weight and she thought it would be good if Maka came in. Even though the words were running through his mind the only real thing that had been embedded in his brain from three nights ago was the fear planted on Maka's face. Soul was brought make to reality when he saw students running past. Ever since they found out they would be parents, Soul hasn't been in class once. He thought it would be better to take care of Maka. At the moment he also thought it would be better if Maka had a check up in a real hospital and not the school infirmary. Soul jumped when someone tapped his shoulder; looking Soul discovered it was Spirit.

"You... can come in now," Spirit says, not letting Soul make a rude comment. Soul stared at Spirit and realized he was concerned. This made Soul run into the room; Maka glanced up at him and gave a fake smile.

"Soul have a seat," Mira says. Soul was going to protest but once he saw Spirit's face he obeyed. "This may be heard to hear. No matter what my advice may be, the decision is still up to Maka."

"What decision?" Soul questions.

"I ran some tests on Maka to figure out if there was anything wrong with the baby. The results reviled... Maka shouldn't even be pregnant."

"What... What does that mean?"

"Maka has a medical problem called Endometriosis which occurs when tissue that lines the inside of the uterus enter other organs. Because the tissue has nowhere to go outside of the uterus it backs up and can cause internal bleeding, pain, inflammation, adhesions, and sometimes infertility. However Maka was pregnant before this problem occurred."

"So how does that effect the problem?" Maka and Soul ask at the same time.

"Since Maka is pregnant I can't prescribe an medication. Surgery could fix the problem but... would kill the baby."

"Kill?" Maka gasps.

"So Maka has two options?" Spirit questions.

"Yes. She could either get the surgery and lose the baby, or continue with the pregnancy and have the possibility of... dying during child birth"

Maka sat on the roof of the DWMA staring into the sunset. She lets a sigh escape her as she remembers the conversation in the infirmary. Medication would help reduce the side effects of Endometriosis but because of her baby she couldn't take any causing those side effects to grow. She rubbed her stomach and thought about the options; kill her child or die giving birth to it. She really wished her mom was there. Maka glanced up when she felt Soul's soul wave; he sat next to her and remained silent. He had wanted to talk to her earlier but when he saw Spirit with her he left them alone. Maka soon laid her head on his shoulder which caused him to tense up; Soul relaxed and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"What do you want to do Maka?"

"I... I want to have the baby," she weakly states; unsure of her own words. Soul held his breath.

"You know Mira said there was a possibility you could die giving birth... There is a possibility you could die when we are fighting kishin."

"Soul you..." She breathed in and then exhaled, "You're right... In that case... I'll have the baby," she responses, more confident. Soul holds Maka close and rubs her head as she leans all her weight onto his shoulder.

"Maka... Will you marry me?"

"M-marry you!?" She stutters yet does not move away.

"Don't think I asked because we have a kid...It's not cool to marry just because of a baby... I would want to marry you even if you weren't pregnant," he blushes.

"Soul, why do I not believe you," Maka teases while slightly elbowing him in the rib. "Do you really want to Marry me?"

"Yes... I promise I want to marry you," he blushes even more. Maka stayed silent for a while before exhaling and leaning closer into his embrace.

"I want to marry you too Soul."


End file.
